doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Identity Reveal
They wake up: Vastra:Where are we? Strax:It's a room! Vastra:I know that!But where is this room? Jenny:I guess we are still on the arena.On a secret room perhaps. Alex:The Evil Fighter..it must had been him who hit us! Strax:He blocked us here so we wouldn't stop him.. Jenny:There's a new message!I'll read it:"Hope you enjoy the room.You have a fridge to eat,a closet,a little window...you have resources.You'll stay there a while.Now if you excuse me,I am going to do what I came to do" Alex:Ghaa!!!We're stucked! Jenny:Wait!I have my phone at me!Alex,do you have Mr.Semur's phone number? Alex:Yes!It's 07683924421. Jenny:Calling now! Mr.Semur:*at phone*''Yes?Hello?'' Jenny:It's me,Jenny!The Evil Fighter locked us on a room.... Mr.Semur:*at phone*''Okay!I will come to help you!*closes*'' Jenny:I didn't even had time to tell him where we are. Strax:Suspicious....I will use my acid gun to vanish the door*uses it* Alex:Cool!We are free now!I must go,the tournament will start. Vastra:Okay.We will try to find The Evil Fighter and stop him kill you. In the waiting room: Alex:Okay..my turn is in 5 minutes.. Evil Fighter:*wears a coat to cover his face*Too bad!*catches him. Alex:Wha? Evil Fighter:Don't say a word kid! Alex:That voice.... Evil Fighter:Shut up! In the waiting room,10 minutes later: Jenny:Alex,we....Where's Alex? Vastra:Maybe he is fighting.Strax,go check it! Strax:Alright!*goes* Jenny:Hmm..his clothes of fighting are in the wardrobe... Strax:*returns*He's not fighting. Vastra:Oh damn...The Evil Fighter could had kidnapped him! Jenny:A message!"I have your friend Alex.I am in the arena,in bench of near battle" Strax:Ok,that really made no sense. Vastra:He made that on purpose! In the fighting room: Mr.Semur is watching: Host:And now,for the next fight...Austin VS...ALEX!!!! Austin:I came here to win!!! Host:What's this?Why isn't Alex coming? Austin:Maybe he's afraid to fight with da boss! Host:Send 3 guards to search Alex.We're giving him 10 minutes to come! Mr.Semur:*Evil smile*10 minutes is too much.Give him 5 minutes. Host:But you are Alex's trainer.Why would you say such a thing? Mr.Semur:I guess 10 minutes is okay then. In the waiting room: Vastra:The bench near the battle...the battle is the fight....so...The bench near inside the fighting room! Jenny:That's it! Strax:Let's go! In the fighting room: Strax:They give him 10 minutes to come..he may still have chances! Vastra:There are 3 people on the bench...well,we can count 2,since Mr.Semur is not counting. Vastra:Attention everyone in the room!Stop everything now!The people at the bench,except for Mr.Semur,stand up! The two mens stand up: Jenny:One of thoose two had kidnapped Alex! Host:What? Vastra:Say it!Say it!Which of you two is the Evil Fighter? Mr.Semur:*stands up*I am! Paternosters:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Host:You kidnapped Alex? Mr.Semur:Yes,yes I did! Host:Someone call the police! Mr.Semur:You see..I blocked phone signal on this building,so you can't! Host:Someone go out and run to the police! Mr.Semur:I also locked all the exits.No one escapes! Strax:Master Semur...how could you be him? Vastra:You were the Evil Fighter all the time... Mr.Semur:Yes,I was! Jenny:Why did you send us on the basement?On the message! Mr.Semur:Who knows! Strax:We found a photo there! Vastra:When did you meet the Doctor? Mr.Semur:Is that what it matters,really? Strax:And where is Alex? Mr.Semur:He's gone,somewhere! Jenny:Where? Mr.Semur:I prefer to leave for now!*leaves* Jenny:You don't leave anywhere!*runs to him and hits him in the face* Mr.Semur:AGH! Jenny:Tell us where is Alex! Mr.Semur:He's behind you! Jenny:Really? Mr.Semur:No!*runs* Vastra:Catch him! And the Paternosters starts running after him: On the roof of the building: Jenny:You don't have where to run now! Mr.Semur:Take this last message!*trows a letter*.And I have where to run!*jumps over the building. Paternosters:WHAT? Strax;Well..he died...we won! Vastra:Jenny,read his last message. Jenny:Ok!"By the time you will read this,I would had already fallen,and died.But you'll hear more of me..in your dreams!YOU killed me!You are killers now!This will haunt you in the dreams.And about Alex,he is in the arena.Search for him".When did he had time to write this...unless...he planned everything all along... Strax:Even his dead! Jenny:Oh wait.There is more:"He's in the basement.You wonder why I told you that?Think of it,bye!!" In the basement: Strax:There you are! Alex:It's Mr.Semur!!!! Vastra:We know.He's dead Jenny:But there are so many questions...why did he killed himself? Alex:And why he did what he did... Vastra:And how he meet the Doctor... Alex:Well,I will go to fight now! Category:Stories featuring the Paternoster Gang